


Forever and Ever

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Man Who Fell to Earth (1976), Man Who Fell to Earth - Walter Tevis, The Hunger (1983)
Genre: M/M, Mild Masturbation Scene, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John Blaylock discovers World Enterprises is working on a way to reverse the aging process, he seeks out one Mister Thomas Jerome Newton in order to save himself from a terrible fate. But Mister Newton is incredibly wealthy and John has no way to repay him. Perhaps he can think of a sexier way to show Newton his gratitude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: Referencing the book rather than the film, so Newton has not had a sexual encounter with a human before.

It was evening, the sun had just set and people were starting to have dinner.  One building, however, was still bustling with life and it wasn't about to get quiet anytime soon.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," came an excited voice, "we're so close, we just need a human test subject."  A pair of mismatched eyes turned towards the older scientist.  
  
  
"Human, Manning?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"Well, human-ish," relented Manning. Newton turned his gaze back down to the papers upon his desk.  
  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have approval for human test subjects just now," Newton responded tiredly. Manning looked crestfallen, he was about to speak again but someone else entered Newton's office.  
  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Hans, "but there's a man who wants to see you, Mister Newton."  Newton rubbed his eyes and sighed.  
  
  
"Tell him to come back tomorrow," he said patiently.  Hans shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
  
"I'm afraid he's rather insistent, sir," Hans spoke a little nervously, "I really think you should see him."  Newton took a deep breath, letting it out again in an annoyed way but he stood up and finally nodded.  
  
  
"Very well," Newton told Hans, "I shall see him in a moment."  Hans left to fetch the man and Newton turned to Manning.  
  
  
"Continue the research," he instructed Manning, "we'll seek approval tomorrow morning."  Manning bowed his head slightly and quickly exited the room. A few minutes later, Hans brought a very old man into Newton's office and closed the door when he left. Newton looked down at the wheelchair bound man, wondering what on Earth he could possibly want?

  
  
  
"Mister Newton," the old man greeted him with an air of relief about him, "I have heard many great things about you."   Newton offered the man a polite smile.  
  
  
"What can I do for you, Mister um... " Newton looked at him questioningly.  
  
  
"Blaylock," replied the man, "John Blaylock."  Newton sat down at his desk and waited quietly for John to speak again, but the old man needed to stop for a breather first.  
  
  
"I have heard that your company is working on reversing the aging process," John finally explained, "I would like to volunteer myself."  Newton looked slightly perplexed.

  
  
  
"How did you hear about that?" he asked John, "nobody knows about that project yet."  John smiled, but it was short lived as he started to breathe quite heavily.  
  
  
"Please," John begged him, "I'm afraid I do not have much time left. I'm not as old as I look, Mister Newton. I don't know where else to turn, will you help me?"  Newton's brow furrowed lightly, but he nodded.  
  
  
"Of course," he agreed, "but I'm afraid it could take a long time to gain approval."  
  
  
"I will sign waivers," John insisted, "please."  Newton stood up and walked to the door, opened it and called for Manning.  
  
  
"Take this man to the lab," Newton instructed the scientist, "he is our first test subject."  
  
  
Manning looked down at John and wheeled him along the hallway, towards the lab. John closed his eyes, all he could do now was put himself into the hands of Newton's finest and hope for the best. Newton returned to his desk, soon forgetting about the old man as he went over some new research papers awaiting his consent.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Mere hours went by, when suddenly there was a gentle knock at Newton's office door. He frowned and looked up, everyone should be sleeping by now so who could it be?  
  
  
"Come in," came Newton's soft voice. The door opened and a young man walked in, closing the door behind him and taking a seat across from Newton's desk. Newton stared at him curiously, he had no idea who the man was or what he wanted and it made him nervous.  
  
  
"Hello again, Mister Newton," smiled the man.  
  
  
  
  
  
Newton sat back, fidgeting with his hands.  
  
  
"Have we met?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"Indeed we have," replied the man, "perhaps you don't recognize me. I was a little... older, when we met."   Newton was surprised.  
  
  
"John?" he ventured.  
  
  
"The very same," John replied.  Newton looked him over, _it couldn't be..._  
  
  
"Where is Manning?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"He fell asleep," replied John, "it is rather late. I didn't want to wake him, so I came straight to you."  Newton was amazed.  
  
  
"It worked so well," Newton exclaimed, "how do you feel?"  
  
  
"Extremely grateful," said John, "but I left everything behind in order to come and see you. I'm afraid I have nothing in return to give you."  
  
  
Newton was silent, still in awe that the formula had worked so flawlessly on the first trial. He stood up and walked around the desk, so John stood up, too. Newton walked around John, just looking him over and marveling at the startling difference.  
  
  
"Incredible," Newton breathed.  
  
  
John smiled, if he could he would have blushed but being a vampire hindered the reaction.  
  
  
"Mister Newton I would like very much to express my gratitude," John explained, "but you have everything a man could possibly ever ask for, so I am at a loss as to how to show you my appreciation."  Newton waved it away.  
  
  
"You don't owe me anything, Mister Blaylock," replied Newton, "although I should like for you to stay here for a while. In case there are any side effects."  John nodded.  
  
  
"Of course," he agreed, stepping closer to Newton, "but there must be something I can do for you? A favor, perhaps?"   Newton looked puzzled.  
  
  
"Favor?" he asked, "what kind of favor?"  
  
  
John held Newton's gaze, as a predatory creature he found Newton's wide eyes irresistible. The vampire knelt before the alien and deftly tugged Newton's trousers down past his knees, causing Newton to look down at him in horror.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Newton questioned him quickly, almost stumbling as he tried to take a step backwards.  
  
  
John grasped his buttocks to hold him still, then took Newton's cock into his mouth. It was not hard, so he began stroking it with his tongue and Newton was suddenly very still. It was a sensation Newton hadn't experienced before, so he waited to see what would happen next. John began to suck the now semi erect member, careful not to let his fangs graze the sensitive flesh. Newton closed his eyes and started to moan softly, the new sensations overwhelming him. John slid one hand around to cup and fondle Newton's balls gently, sensing some kind of strange innocence about the thin, young man.  
  
  
  
  
  
It naturally excited the vampire, his own cock hardening in response to Newton's fingers suddenly grasping a fistful of his hair. Newton felt himself slowly starting to thrust his hips a little, the involuntary reaction unnerving him slightly. Tasting Newton's pre cum, John knew that he was close to climax and began to really deep throat the lengthy cock. Newton uttered his name, coming hard for the first time in his human form. It made him feel dizzy, his hands gripping onto John's shoulders to support himself. Newton's knees felt quite weak.  
  
  
John eventually stood up again, regarding Newton as he pulled up his trousers and adjusted them carefully.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," John spoke softly, "I hope I wasn't out of line just now."  Newton sat down shakily in his office chair, his legs still trembling somewhat.  
  
  
"Not at all," Newton replied, slightly breathless but averting his gaze.  
  
  
"Perhaps I can thank you again tomorrow?" John smiled suggestively at him. Newton dared to meet his gaze, his expression a little uncertain yet curious.  
  
  
"Perhaps," he spoke gently. John closed his eyes and lowered his head.  
  
  
"Until tomorrow then," he bid Newton goodnight and left the office. Newton sat back, looking both stunned and bewildered.  
  
  
What had just happened??  
  
  
And why did he want it to happen again??  
  
  
"How have I not yet discovered this?" he spoke aloud, looking down at himself with wonder...  
  
  
****


	2. The Fascination

  
  
The building was kept cool and the windows were all heavily tinted with special glass that wouldn't allow the rays of the sun to enter. So John Blaylock was comfortable within it's walls, he lay on the infirmary bed but did not sleep and when it was almost dawn - He wandered back to Newton's office. He was surprised to find the young man still there, sitting at his desk where Blaylock had left him earlier that night.  
  
  
Newton glanced up, watching as Blaylock closed the door and seated himself.

  
  
  
"Mister Newton I have a confession to make," Blaylock told him. Newton took off his specs and placed them down onto the desk, sitting back to hear him out.  
  
  
"Before your scientists start poking and prodding at me," Blaylock continued, "I feel it necessary to warn you that I have an... affliction... of sorts."   Newton looked puzzled.  
  
  
"What kind of affliction?" he asked.  Blaylock was a little nervous, but he had to tell _someone_.  
  
  
"I'm not sure how to put this delicately," Blaylock told Newton, "so I'll just come right out with it. I'm a vampire."  Newton stared at him blankly, then furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"A what?" he asked, genuinely confused. Blaylock paused momentarily.  
  
  
"Have you not heard of vampires, Mister Newton?" asked Blaylock.  
  
  
"No," replied Newton, "I do apologize... "  
  
  
"Not at all," Blaylock smiled at his innocence, digging his fingernails into the arm of the chair he sat upon. If anything attracted a vampire more than blood, it was innocence.  
  
  
"Would you mind explaining it to me?" asked Newton, "I would hate for something terrible to happen to you. Scientists can be a ... rather _callous_ lot."  
  
  
Blaylock tried hard to concentrate on Newton's words instead of his wide eyes and delicate features that he somehow found very enticing. Newton leaned forwards, meeting Blaylock's gaze as the vampire began to explain just exactly what he was.  By the end of the explanation, Newton was quite surprised indeed to discover that humans were not the only humanoids on the planet, but he was even more surprised to learn that it was widely believed among humans that vampires were not real. It disturbed him that Blaylock had mentioned the need for blood in order to survive, he couldn't have that here.  
  
  
"I don't want you killing my staff," Newton warned him. Blaylock smiled, revealing his fangs and enjoying the way the young man squirmed at the sight of them.  
  
  
"Oh I don't need to kill them," Blaylock explained further, "but smaller meals require more frequent bites... "  Newton bit his lower lip nervously, as Blaylock's gaze trailed down to his throat.  
  
  
"As long as we are confessing," Newton lowered his voice, "I feel that I must tell you, I am not human, either."  Blaylock lifted his brows, _surely not?_  
  
  
"You're not a vampire," Blaylock looked him over, "I'd have sensed it."  Newton slowly shook his head.  
  
  
"You are not a werewolf," Blaylock noted, "I'd have smelled you a mile off."  Newton frowned.  
  
  
"A what-wolf?" he asked. Blaylock closed his eyes, _focus_...  
  
  
His eyes opened again, but he couldn't place what Newton might be.  
  
  
"So what are you, then?" asked Blaylock, "I'm afraid I am at a loss... "  Newton shifted uncomfortably.  
  
  
"I wasn't born on this Earth, Mister Blaylock," Newton said tiredly and spoke no more about it. Blaylock looked at him, fascinated.  
  
  
"A man from the stars," he mused with a smile, "I never would have guessed." Newton fidgeted with his specs, looking back at Blaylock shyly.  
  
  
"Not a lot of people believe in aliens either," said Blaylock, "I assume you're keeping it a secret?"  Newton confirmed his question with the slightest of nods, his eyes never leaving Blaylock's.  
  
  
"Very well," replied Blaylock, "I won't tell, if you won't."  Newton smiled bashfully at the way Blaylock leaned forwards and the vampire gripped his chair's arm once more. It was so hard to hold himself back, when all he wanted... was Newton.  
  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Newton, noting the way Blaylock's fingers were digging into the chair.  Blaylock sat back, fighting his urges.  
  
  
"Hunger," he said casually, "it's very hard to resist... "   Newton looked nervous again, which really didn't help matters and Blaylock had to avert his gaze.  
  
  
The door opened then and Manning walked inside, looking at the two with a puzzled frown.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," Manning spoke quietly, "I am so sorry to interrupt, but our erm... _old_ friend, has gone missing."  Newton smiled a little, amused.  
  
  
"Actually," Newton stood up and gestured to Blaylock, "he's right here, Manning."  Manning looked at Blaylock, an expression of awe upon his face and a glint of excitement in his eyes.  
  
  
"It worked?" he asked, "it really _worked!?_ "  
  
  
"Yes," replied Newton, walking around the desk to stand beside Manning and look down at Blaylock, "it worked perfectly."  Manning walked around the chair Blaylock was sitting in, so Blaylock stood up and Newton closed the office door.  
  
  
"Amazing!" breathed Manning, grabbing Blaylock's hand and examining his skin, "outstanding! Flawless! Incredible!"  
  
  
Blaylock turned his gaze to Newton, who pursed his lips and then turned his face away.  Blaylock grasped Manning and held him tightly, Manning struggled and cried out as the fangs sank into his throat. A moment later, Manning passed out onto the floor and Newton felt queasy as he turned back around to face Blaylock.  
  
  
"How often?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"I shall be more discreet from now on," Blaylock assured him, "you won't even know I've done it."  
  
  
Newton appreciated the gesture, but it didn't make him any less nervous.  Blaylock walked over to him slowly, holding Newton's wide eyed gaze with his calm stare.  
  
  
"You simply _fascinate_ me, Mister Newton," Blaylock admitted, "I just cannot seem to stay away."  Newton tensed up as Blaylock put his hands onto Newton's shoulders.  
  
  
"Don't be afraid," whispered Blaylock earnestly, "I could never hurt _you_... "  
  
  
Newton licked his suddenly dry lips and Blaylock set upon them instantly, unable to help himself any longer. Newton felt the tightening grip on his shoulders and uttered a soft groan of pain into the kiss, but the only response he got was Blaylock's tongue in his mouth; as soon as his lips parted. Newton closed his eyes, feeling a little light headed. A moan from behind Blaylock made the vampire withdraw from Newton, stepping back as Manning slowly sat up.  
  
  
"Ohh, I must have fainted!" Manning slowly got to his feet and wavered slightly, "too much excitement, I think!"  Newton swallowed dryly as Manning walked to the door.  
  
  
"I think I will go and lay down," Manning said weakly, leaving the office. Newton watched with quickening breaths as Blaylock closed the door, locking it tight. Blaylock then walked back over to Newton, who backed into the wall.  
  
  
"Just... Just stay back," Newton stammered, uncertainly.

  
  
Blaylock came closer still, ignoring the gentle request.  
  
  
"Your mouth says no," Blaylock ran his hands down Newton's chest, over his stomach and down to his crotch, where he pressed firmly, "but your body says _yes_... "  
  
  
Newton felt his body responding to the vampire's touch, it had never reacted this way before. It bewildered and amazed him that it could respond without his consent, causing Blaylock to become highly aroused indeed. Blaylock leaned in and claimed Newton's mouth, dizzying the young man into a sensual tongued kiss. Newton closed his eyes, only somewhat vaguely aware of his clothing being stripped from him. Blaylock eventually stepped back to admire Newton's completely exposed body, Newton stared back at him like a terrified rabbit.  
  
  
He felt his knees shaking and his face grew hot, Blaylock reached out to caress Newton's cheek softly with the back of his hand.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," Blaylock spoke quietly, smiling amusedly, "you're _blushing_... "   Newton averted his stare bashfully, causing Blaylock's smile to widen; his fangs now glinting in the dimly lit office.  
  
  
"Perhaps I can help you to feel a little less awkward?" Blaylock suggested.  
  
  
Newton looked on as Blaylock removed his own clothes, soon standing before him just as naked as Newton himself. Blaylock stepped closer to Newton until their bodies were almost touching, he leaned in but Newton turned his face away. Blaylock was not deterred and began slow kissing Newton's throat, his hands resting upon the tiny waist of the trembling young man. Newton's eyes closed again, his lips parted as soft, unintended moans escaped them. Blaylock felt Newton's thin hands on his shoulders, still tonguing the soft flesh of Newton's slender throat and he tightened his grip on Newton's waist.  
  
  
"Please," Newton gasped, his breathing uneven and his knees almost buckling in both terror and arousal. Blaylock withdrew from him slightly, Newton's gaze meeting with the vampire's briefly.  
  
  
"Don't... Don't hurt me," Newton stammered quickly, "my body... it-it's not as strong as a human's... "  Blaylock relaxed his grip on the fragile young man, noting the sigh of relief it elicited from Newton. This was going to be a lot trickier than Blaylock had thought it would be, he was going to have to practice a _lot_ of self control and restraint.  
  
  
"Duly noted," Blaylock spoke softly, using one hand to begin stroking Newton's semi erect cock. Newton's eyes fluttered closed, he leaned back into the wall and moaned quietly as Blaylock's mouth claimed his throat again.  
  
  
After a while, Blaylock encouraged Newton to face the wall and started to rub his fingertips between Newton's buttocks. Newton was still moaning from Blaylock's hand, which was still pumping his now fully erect cock. Blaylock had found some body oil in the lab earlier and now reached over to pick up the bottle, using it to lubricate his fingers and his hardening cock.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This may feel a little strange," Blaylock whispered. Newton opened his eyes, the room was spinning slightly. It _all_ felt a little strange to him...   As the fingers slowly entered inside of him, Newton gasped audibly and Blaylock was careful to move them in and out of him slowly. Then Blaylock couldn't take it another minute, he withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his cock into the softened hole.  
  
  
"This may feel uncomfortable," he whispered.  Newton's face screwed up.  
  
  
"Oh!" came his surprised outcry. 

 

"Breathe deep," Blaylock instructed him calmly, pressing into him further, "and relax... "  Newton took several deep breaths, relaxed and felt Blaylock slip deeper inside of him.  
  
  
"Yess!" Blaylock hissed, his eyes shutting now as he grasped Newton's tiny waist again. Newton started to pant, his face screwed up again. "Oohh, uhh, _breathe!_ " Blaylock moaned.  
  
  
Newton took some more slow, deep breaths and relaxed his body once more. Blaylock growled in approval as he felt his cock enter as far as it could go, hesitating to allow Newton's body to get used to it. His body still trembling, pressed hard up against the wall; Newton opened his eyes when the vampire stilled himself. He continued breathing deeply, growing accustomed to the unnatural feeling below.  
  
  
"All good?" whispered Blaylock.  
  
  
"It's not... unpleasant," Newton responded, hesitantly. Blaylock smiled and began a very slow, rhythmic thrusting motion. Newton's eyes grew wider, his mouth opened and he moaned in response.  
  
  
Blaylock reached around, finding Newton's erect cock and pumping it firmly as he continued to thrust slowly. Newton's head lowered, his eyes closed and he felt his body was no longer in his control. Blaylock sensed the shift in Newton's train of thought, the innocence within him was intoxicating the vampire and made it so very difficult to restrain himself. Blaylock uttered a soft growl, fighting himself to keep at a calm, steady pace. The sound unnerved Newton, who wanted to flee but couldn't find the strength nor the will to move his legs. He was scared, but not an unwilling victim. Blaylock wouldn't ever force himself upon the young man, despite his primal urges. Newton's breathing became more erratic and Blaylock began to squeeze his fingers a little more firmly around Newton's cock.  
  
  
Newton's eyes rolled in pleasure, his mouth forming an O shape and he suddenly jolted in release.  
  
  
" _Oh!_ " Newton's shocked cry of pleasure made Blaylock moan in response, his hand now hot with the aftermath of Newton's climax.  
  
  
His breath shaky, Newton slowly came down and was aware of Blaylock's now faster thrusts. Blaylock's hand slid up to Newton's hips and he held the young man firmly, sucking in a sharp hiss as he finally went over the edge and exploded his release. Newton moaned, feeling Blaylock's tongue glide slowly up along his back and over his shoulderblade, then to his throat again where Blaylock began to plant hot kisses. The fangs grazed against his soft flesh, causing Newton to shiver lightly. Blaylock withdrew himself from Newton as his cock began to soften, allowing the stunned young man to turn back around and stare at the floor in apparent shame.  
  
  
Blaylock gently pulled Newton away from the wall, holding their bodies pressed tightly together. Newton felt his body relax somewhat, no longer trembling as it had been before. He was still and unmoving in the vampire's embrace, breathing less erratically as they both slowly came down. Newton was the first one to disengage, moving away from Blaylock to gather up his clothing. Blaylock enjoyed the way Newton's cheeks were still aflame, the bashful young man still shyly avoiding the vampire's gaze.  
  
  
Eventually, they were both clothed and Newton unlocked the office door. Blaylock sat down in the chair opposite Newton's desk, but Newton opened the door and left the office. He walked down the hall and into another room, where he poured himself a glass of gin. His hands shook slightly as he downed it quickly, then he poured himself another and hesitated before downing it again. Blaylock soon appeared in the doorway, watching him silently as he poured a third glass of gin.

  
  
  
"Easy there," said Blaylock with some concern, "you could get addicted to that stuff."  Newton sat the glass of gin down onto the counter, but did not let go of it.  
  
  
"I'll be alright," he said timidly, averting his gaze once more.  Blaylock leaned on the door frame, folding his arms and smiling at Newton; still utterly fascinated and more intrigued than ever by the strange visitor from another world. Newton picked up the glass, but he was hesitant to leave the room while Blaylock obstructed the exit.  
  
  
"Manning will want to see you in the lab shortly," Newton spoke quietly.  
  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me, Mister Newton?" Blaylock smiled at him. Newton looked at him nervously, so Blaylock stepped aside and allowed the young man to pass him by.  
  
  
Newton was aware of Blaylock still following him, suddenly wishing he had brought the bottle of gin along; he went back in to his office. Sitting at his desk, Newton made a phone call while Blaylock shut the door and wandered curiously around the room. Newton watched him until a face appeared on the screen in front of him.  
  
  
"Mister Newton," smiled the man on the phone screen, "always a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you today?"  Blaylock listened carefully, the greeting was quite exaggerated for a business call.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Mister Fairfield," Newton was less casual about it, "my pharmaceutical company will be seeking approval for human test subjects soon, can I count on your loyalty to World Enterprises?" Fairfield hesitated briefly.  
  
  
"You can count on my loyalty to _you_ , Mister Newton," Fairfield spoke quieter now, "but I'm afraid you're asking quite a lot of me, I could lose my job for backing such a request... "  Newton's shoulders relaxed, he was hoping this wasn't going to happen.  
  
  
"What can I do to persuade you, Mister Fairfield?" asked Newton.  
  
  
"Well," Fairfield got up and closed his office door, then sat back down again, "we could arrange something _outside_ office hours... "   Newton looked a little confused.  Blaylock walked slowly over to him and leaned down to look at the little screen, he smiled slightly and placed one hand on Newton's shoulder. Newton startled at the unexpected touch, but it only served to amuse the vampire.  
  
  
"I believe Mister Fairfield is trying to _flirt_ with you, Mister Newton," Blaylock deduced. Fairfield turned beet red and Newton just looked at Blaylock with a frown. The vampire was quite certain that people would flirt with Newton on a daily basis, but that it would be lost on the clueless visitor.  
  
  
"Who are you?" asked Fairfield, looking at Blaylock now.  
  
  
"This is my er... friend," Newton spoke hesitantly, "John Blaylock... "  
  
  
"It's always good to meet friends of Mister Newton's," smiled Fairfield. Blaylock leaned in a little closer, unnerving Fairfield.  
  
  
"Mister Fairfield," Blaylock spoke to him firmly now, "might I be so bold as to suggest a compromise?"  Fairfield paused and then nodded, as Newton looked on with a puzzled expression.  
  
  
"What did you have in mind, Mister Blaylock?" asked Fairfield.  
  
  
"If I kissed Mister Newton here," Blaylock suggested, causing Newton to lift a brow, "and let you watch, would that suffice?"  
  
  
" _John!_ " hissed Newton, looking mortified.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes," Fairfield replied quickly, licking his lips, "but it has to be for at least two minutes, or no deal."  
  
  
"Wait, _what?_ " Newton's eyes grew wide as he glanced at the screen. Fairfield turned red again, but did not take his eyes from his own screen. Blaylock leaned in, but Newton turned away.  
  
  
"Oh come now," Blaylock purred, "we've done this before... "  Newton looked at him pointedly now.  
  
  
"Not while someone was _watching_ ," Newton spoke shyly and Blaylock noted the flame returning to the young man's cheeks.  
  
  
"It's only Fairfield," Blaylock spoke softly, "he won't tell anyone."  
  
  
"You are very naive," Newton spoke more firmly now. Blaylock looked quite amused with the statement, especially coming from Newton.  
  
  
"If we do this for him," Newton went on, " _everyone_ will want to watch... "  
  
  
Blaylock leaned in and captured Newton's mouth mid sentence, one hand at the back of the young man's head to stop him from pulling away. Fairfield could be heard unbuckling his belt quickly, making no secrets about masturbating as he looked on. Newton's eyes closed in submission, tasting Blaylock's tongue in his mouth almost instantly. To make it a little more interesting, Blaylock then trailed kisses down Newton's throat, pulled down his shirt to expose his shoulder and ran his tongue over the pale flesh languidly. Fairfield moaned from the screen, almost at his climax just from watching them.  
  
  
Newton grasped Blaylock's hair tightly with one hand, the other holding the vampire's upper arm. He uttered a soft groan as Blaylock's free hand slid up under his shirt, exploring Newton's stomach and chest with his fingertips firmly. Blaylock then kissed Newton's open mouth once more, their tongues caressing one another as Fairfield grunted in the background. Slowly withdrawing from Newton, leaving the young man with cheeks aflame and averted gaze; Blaylock turned to the screen.  
  
  
"Alright?" Blaylock questioned Fairfield.  
  
  
"That should hold me for a while," nodded Fairfield, "you can count on me."  He ended the call abruptly.  Blaylock turned his attention back to Newton, who looked somewhere between flustered and embarrassed.  
  
  
"A small price to pay, hm?" Blaylock ventured. Newton stared at him for a moment, then picked up his drink and finished it quickly. Blaylock pursed his lips, but said nothing more about it. Newton wouldn't listen to him anyway, he was the founder of World Enterprises and a very powerful man. Perhaps not physically, but power had it's sway in many other forms.  
  
  
Blaylock had to be careful...

 

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Getting To Know You

Newton looked displeased. 

 

"I've upset you," Blaylock ventured.  Newton said nothing and Blaylock inclined his head slightly. The office door opened and Manning entered, he looked a little pale but was otherwise just fine.  
  
  
"I'd like to run some simple tests now," said Manning, looking to Blaylock.  
  
  
"Take him," Newton waved them away dismissively. Manning gestured for Blaylock to follow him, it was now the vampire's turn to look unsettled and he turned his gaze imploringly to Newton. Newton stared hard at Blaylock, then he sighed.  
  
  
"Manning," Newton spoke up.  Manning turned around.  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" he asked.  
  
  
"Don't hurt him," Newton instructed, "it's important."  Manning hesitated, then nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, though seemingly quite reluctant.  
  
  
"I mean it, Manning," Newton insisted, "if he protests, I should like for you to stop."  Manning pursed his lips, but again he gave Newton a confirming nod.  
  
  
"Come along, Mister Blaylock," Manning sounded a little grumpy now, "this way."  Blaylock offered Newton a glance of gratitude and silently followed Manning back to the lab to run some tests. Newton breathed a loud sigh of relief, his eyes closing for just a moment.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Blaylock sat in a strange chair and Manning began to examine his skin more closely, rubbing this and that into it to see what would happen - if anything.  
  
  
"What do you think of your boss?" asked Blaylock, striking up a conversation to pass the time.  
  
  
"Mister Newton?" Manning studied Blaylock's fingers under a microscope, "he's a fucking hard ass."  Blaylock was surprised.  
  
  
"Oh?" he lifted a brow, "he really doesn't seem the type... "   Manning sat back and smiled.  
  
  
"That's what everybody says," Manning chuckled, picking up a syringe, "but you mark my words, if anyone so much as goes against his wishes even once; they're fired on the spot." Blaylock watched him prepare the syringe.  
  
  
"I never would have picked it," the vampire tensed up, "what's that for?"  
  
  
"Ah yes," Manning shook his head, "Mister Newton has a zero tolerance policy for disobedience... I suppose it's safer that way. I'll just need a small sample of your blood."  Blaylock withdrew.  
  
  
"No," he said firmly. Manning stopped smiling.  
  
  
"It won't hurt, Mister Blaylock," Manning told him, "I assure you."  
  
  
"I said no," Blaylock insisted. Manning grasped Blaylock's wrist and pulled his arm.  
  
  
"Manning," Newton stood in the doorway.  Manning let go of Blaylock's arm and spun around, quite startled to see Newton standing there. Manning set down the syringe and leaned back in his chair.  
  
  
"I'll hand in my resignation at once," Manning said softly. Newton looked at Blaylock, then turned and left the lab. Blaylock couldn't believe it.  
  
  
"Just like that?" he asked. Manning shrugged.  
  
  
"Just like that," Manning clicked his fingers, "it's either one hundred percent loyalty to him, or none at all. There can be no leeway with that man."  
  
  
"I feel partly responsible," Blaylock frowned.  
  
  
"Don't," Manning waved it away, "I broke the rules. It is Newton's way, or no way."  
  
  
Manning stood up and sadly glanced around the lab, Blaylock wondered just how long the guy had worked here until now?  After a moment or two, Manning left for good. Blaylock stood up and wandered back to Newton's office, there was so much he did not know about this strange young man.  
  
  
"Your circle of friends must be very small," Blaylock spoke. Newton glanced up from his desk, sitting back to regard the vampire leaning in his doorway.  
  
  
"I do what I must, Mister Blaylock," Newton spoke formally.  
  
  
"So be it," Blaylock walked into the room, "but he wasn't all that bad."  Newton furrowed his brow.  
  
  
"I need people I can trust, Mister Blaylock, people I can rely on," Newton told him, "I shouldn't have to oversee every little thing, it is exhausting."  Blaylock was silent for a time, allowing Newton to return his attention back to the files upon his desk.  
  
  
"Will you be looking for a replacement?" Blaylock asked after a while.  Newton's gaze met the vampire's briefly.  
  
  
"There's quite a long list of applicants, Mister Blaylock," Newton replied, "I have a secretary for such matters."  Blaylock smiled slightly.  
  
  
"Of course," he felt he might have known, "what should I do in the meantime?"  
  
  
"Don't go anywhere," Newton told him.  Blaylock leaned forwards and unnerved Newton with a suggestive expression.  
  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," Blaylock spoke quietly. Newton cleared his throat and averted his gaze back to his desk, his suddenly burning face delighting the vampire to no end.  
  
  
"What do you think of me, Mister Newton?" Blaylock was curious to know. Newton lifted his gaze once more, his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
  
"To be honest, I find you quite frightening, Mister Blaylock," Newton finally responded in his gentle tone.  It wasn't exactly what Blaylock had wanted to hear.  
  
  
"Anything else?" he prompted.  Newton took off his specs, placing them onto his desk and meeting Blaylock's gaze with his own.  
  
  
"You confuse me," Newton continued on at Blaylock's insistence, "however, I also find you somewhat... alluring."  Blaylock was interested in that last part the most.  
  
  
"Only somewhat?" he asked, pushing his luck.  
  
  
"You have shown me things," Newton spoke quietly, "things I would probably have never experienced had I not met you."  Blaylock clasped his hands into his lap.  
  
  
"Is that a good thing?" he asked.  
  
  
"Perhaps," Newton replied idly, "one element of it is terrifying, I've never met a vampire before."  Blaylock nodded, he understood that discovering a whole other species living right under your nose was quite hard to let sink in. It was the same for Blaylock, until he'd met Newton; he never would have figured that people from other planets were actually here.  
  
  
"The other element has sparked my curiosity," Newton admitted, "this... "   He trailed off.  
  
  
"Sex," Blaylock introduced him to the word.  
  
  
"Sex," repeated Newton, "it is indescribable... "  
  
  
"Do you enjoy it?" asked Blaylock.  Newton blushed.  
  
  
"Yes I do," Newton's voice got quieter, "very much."  Blaylock relaxed a little, he was worried that Newton might not have been objecting out loud for some reason.  
  
  
"I do wish you wouldn't spring it on me so suddenly," Newton met his gaze again. Blaylock smiled slightly.  
  
  
"I'm afraid it's a little awkward if I warn you first," he explained. Newton lowered his eyes.  
  
  
"Oh," he said shortly, then fell silent. Newton then glanced at his watch and lifted his gaze.  
  
  
"I think I'll go to lunch now," he stood up. Blaylock nodded, slowly rising to his feet.  
  
  
"I'd like to discuss this with you further," Blaylock told Newton.  
  
  
"If you insist," Newton walked out of the room.  
  
  
*  
  
  
As they sat down to lunch, Blaylock watched Newton eat and noted how very particular he was with his food.  
  
  
"Is it different from what you are used to?" Blaylock asked him.  
  
  
"Extremely," Newton replied, "but I have adjusted somewhat."  
  
  
"Would you hire me, Mister Newton?" Blaylock question him. Newton set down his fork.  
  
  
"Hire you?" Newton looked puzzled, "whatever for?"

  
  
  
"I think you know," Blaylock responded calmly. Newton sat back, not quite following. Blaylock leaned in a little closer.  
  
  
"You are not very strong, Mister Newton," Blaylock reminded him, "however, I am a lot stronger than several humans put together. I believe you and I could come to some sort of arrangement, if I were hired to be... say, your personal bodyguard? I would have an excuse to stay close to you, even after the tests are completed."  Newton stood up.  
  
  
"Mister Blaylock, you are an _experiment!_ " Newton spoke harshly, "not my bodyguard!" Blaylock leaned back, people were starting to stare.  
  
  
"That may be so," Blaylock replied calmly, "but if someone ever found out just exactly what you really are... You're going to need me."  Newton slowly sat back down, picking up his fork and lowering his gaze.  
  
  
"I could hire anyone," Newton's voice was soft again now, "why does it have to be you?"  
  
  
"Well," Blaylock spoke quietly in return, "I think you and I have a ... connection."  Newton smiled a little and Blaylock reveled in the light blush that flamed Newton's cheeks once more.  
  
  
"I shall never tire of that," Blaylock mused. Newton pushed his tray aside and slowly got back up.  
  
  
"I've got work to do," he announced shortly, leaving for his office. Blaylock sat for a moment longer, then got up and wandered away to find his own lunch before returning to Newton's office a little while later.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Newton did not glance up when Blaylock returned to seat himself across from Newton's desk.  
  
  
"I have considered your proposal," Newton spoke.  
  
  
"And?" Blaylock inquired. Newton put down his pen, now fixing his stare on Blaylock.  
  
  
"I have decided to accept," Newton responded thoughtfully, "it terrifies me more to imagine what might happen to me if I am discovered, than to have you sucking my cock every so often."  Blaylock lifted a brow and smiled at Newton.  
  
  
"Do you have any idea what it does to me, to hear you talk that way?" asked Blaylock.  
  
  
"What way?" asked Newton, looking at him curiously, "have I offended you, Mister Blaylock?"  
  
  
"Oh no," Blaylock replied, "quite the opposite. You have this... strange sort of innocence about you that I find, quite hard to resist."  
  
  
"I am far from innocent, Mister Blaylock," Newton furrowed his brow lightly.  Blaylock smiled at this.  
  
  
"Trust me," he said quietly, "it's there... "  
  
  
"Will you be requiring a gun?" asked Newton, changing the subject a little.  
  
  
"Do you have one?" asked Blaylock.  
  
  
"No," replied Newton, "but I can have one sent up for you."  
  
  
"I don't need one," Blaylock told him calmly, "but if it makes you feel safer, then go ahead and have it sent up."  Newton made a note of it.  
  
  
"I suppose if you're going to be staying on," Newton told Blaylock, "you will need a sleeping quarters... Do you sleep at all?"  
  
  
"Rarely," Blaylock replied.  Newton smiled a little.  
  
  
"Same," he said softly.  
  
  
"Then I'll just share yours," Blaylock suggested.  
  
  
"If you like," Newton sat back, "shall I show it to you?"  Blaylock nodded and followed Newton out of the office, up a flight of stairs and into a kind of bedroom.  
  
  
"If you do find that you are getting tired," Newton gestured to the large bed in the middle of the room, "it's quite comfortable."  Blaylock stood behind him and grasped his upper arms, preventing Newton from jumping in fright.  
  
  
"You really should relax, Mister Newton," Blaylock reassured him, "you're far too flighty."  Newton closed his eyes as Blaylock began to kiss his neck.  
  
  
"Is this all you think about?" asked Newton, nervously. Blaylock drew back a little.  
  
  
"Oh come on," he spoke softly into Newton's ear, "tell me you don't want it."  
  
  
"I _don't_ want it!" Newton pulled away and turned to face him.  Blaylock lifted a brow.  
  
  
"Very convincing," Blaylock noted, "now, say it again and this time... _mean it_."  Newton opened his mouth, then closed it and averted his gaze.  
  
  
"I have a lot of work to get done," he said firmly.  
  
  
"So you keep telling me," Blaylock responded idly.  Newton looked at him again, curious.  
  
  
"What do you want?" Newton asked. Blaylock came closer and pulled Newton tightly up against his body.  
  
  
"I think you know," Blaylock told him quietly.  
  
  
Newton's face grew hot again, he wasn't sure if he would ever get used to such blatant desires being directed at him. Blaylock brushed his lips against Newton's, teasing the young man into a soft kiss that steadily heated up. Blaylock's tongue forced it's way into Newton's mouth, increasing the passion between them and Newton closed his eyes with a soft moan. Blaylock took slow steps towards Newton while they kissed, causing Newton to have to take backwards paces until they reached the bed. Newton broke away abruptly.  
  
  
"No," he breathed.  
  
  
"No?" Blaylock asked him, as Newton sounded a little uncertain.  
  
  
Their eyes met, Blaylock gently lifted Newton's shirt over his head and Newton did not protest. Blaylock removed his own shirt, then put his arms around Newton and kissed him again. Newton slowly sat down on the bed, finding it more comfortable than the wall or the floor. Blaylock moved with him, until they were reclining into the pillows while they slow kissed each other. Blaylock lay on his back, while Newton was on top of him and somewhat between the vampire's legs. After a while, Blaylock reversed the situation and carefully leaned down over Newton, continuing the kiss seamlessly.  
  
  
He could feel Newton's erection pressing firmly against him, Blaylock reached down and began stroking it through the young man's trousers. Newton slowly moved his hips in a gentle thrusting motion, his eyes remained closed until Blaylock broke off the kiss. Newton gazed up at him, shifting onto his side. Blaylock sat up and pushed Newton's pants to his ankles, then threw them onto the floor. Newton blushed, as Blaylock's own trousers were swiftly removed as well. They lay back down together and Blaylock took Newton's erect member into his palm, using his other hand to encourage Newton to do the same for him.  
  
  
They gazed into each other's eyes as they stroked one another's cocks, Newton's breath quickening and his eyes fluttering closed. Blaylock leaned over and started kissing his throat, a barely audible moan escaped Newton's parted lips and the vampire uttered a soft, erotic growl in response. Blaylock was now squeezing and pumping Newton's cock more firmly, his own eyes shutting as Newton mirrored his actions. He reluctantly drew back from Newton's slender throat, staring into the eyes that suddenly flew open and almost flashed in anger at him when he let go of Newton's cock.  
  
  
It was now glinting all over with Newton's pre cum. Wordlessly, Blaylock sat up and Newton gazed at him curiously.  
  
  
"Come on," Blaylock encouraged him, "get up."  
  
  
Newton sat up on his knees and Blaylock turned around, presenting himself to the wide eyed young man.  Newton's mouth was slightly open, unsure of what to do.  
  
  
"Go on!" Blaylock insisted. Newton slowly embraced him from behind, looking down and guiding his cock to the waiting entrance.  
  
  
Blaylock grunted as Newton pressed into him, Newton's pre cum was suffice enough lubricant for the vampire. Blaylock pressed back into Newton's body, feeling the hard cock driving into him. Newton let out a surprised moan of pleasure, the tightness surrounding his engorged member almost making his eyes cross. This was new, so new that he was unsure of what to do now. Blaylock started moving slightly, which in turn encouraged Newton to grasp the vampires hips and begin to thrust. Blaylock moaned and gasped for unneeded air, Newton leaned down and bit his shoulder while he thrust harder. Blaylock felt the gentle bite and didn't mind it, Newton's moans into his cold flesh making him feel incredibly aroused. Using one hand, Blaylock sought Newton's wrist and soon clasped his fingers around it.  
  
  
He guided Newton's hand to reach around, soon feeling the long, slender fingers grasping his cock as Newton got the idea. Blaylock couldn't help the feeling of pure ecstasy, knowing he could easily overpower Newton and yet being neatly fucked by the much gentler young man. His eyes rolled shut, relaxing his body and moaning loudly. Newton slowly started to thrust his hips harder, his hand pumping so that the head of the vampire's cock disappeared into his palm with a gentle squeeze, only to reappear and then vanish again as his hand moved faster. Blaylock felt Newton's breath exploding into his ear, unable to hold it together a moment longer. The vampire's back began to arch and Newton's hand was soon covered with Blaylock's release, the reaction encouraging his own climax shortly afterwards.  
  
  
In time, Blaylock knew they could both last a lot longer but for now, it was new and experimental and it drove them to the edge much faster. As Newton withdrew, Blaylock turned around and gently pinned him down to the bed. Newton stared at him with wide eyes and Blaylock leaned down to claim his parted lips once more. Newton moaned softly, Blaylock's tongue soon meeting with his own and they came down slowly from the rush of orgasm with closed eyes and heavy breaths. Blaylock drew back, allowing Newton to sit up.  
  
  
"I've ruined your sheets," Blaylock spoke softly.  
  
  
"They're changed daily," Newton told him absently, getting out of bed.  
  
  
Blaylock regarded Newton's exposed body intently as the slender figure collected his clothes and left to shower. After a few minutes of contemplation, Blaylock gathered up his own clothing and soon left to join him...

 

*

 

Newton got into the shower and relaxed, the warm water had a calming effect on his usually tense body. But when Blaylock joined him, he couldn't help but grow anxious again.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Newton asked him.

  
  
  
"Conserving water," replied Blaylock.  
  
  
Newton watched him curiously, but Blaylock kept his hands to himself despite his urge to take the jittery young man into his embrace and fuck him until he was utterly senseless. Newton was a little wary of the way Blaylock's eyes were staring at him, they looked hungry and he really wasn't too keen on finding out what being bitten felt like.


	4. Eternal Love

Blaylock watched Newton as he awkwardly averted his gaze every so often, he trailed his own appreciative gaze down the slender body and pushed away from the wall. Newton bit his lower lip nervously, as Blaylock leaned in to kiss him. Still against the wall, there was nowhere for Newton to shy away so Blaylock was hesitant in his approach.  
  
  
He was aware by now that as timid as Newton behaved, there was also a certain amount of curiosity in the young man and this alone served to ensure successful flirting. A few hesitant kisses to Newton's lips and his mouth opened a little, allowing for Blaylock's tongue to venture inside. His hands came up to Newton's chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. Newton was not used to being touched in the shower, it was strange but not entirely disagreeable. Blaylock's palms ran over the soft, smooth flesh of the alien and he found himself wondering if Newton would object. His doubts were set aside, as he felt Newton's hands slowly come to rest on his hips.  
  
  
Blaylock uttered a soft moan into the kiss, as Newton's hands explored around and ran over his buttocks. Encouraged, Newton grasped the soft flesh and dug his fingers in which then elicited another, much louder moan from Blaylock. The vampire now grazed Newton's shoulder with his teeth, causing him to gasp softly in response. Returning his mouth to Newton's, Blaylock continued to make out with the softer man while their hands explored each other's bodies under the warmth of the shower. Blaylock felt Newton starting to relax, their kiss deepened and their bodies pressed tightly against one another. Blaylock was aroused by Newton's submissive behavior, but he remained vigilantly careful not to hurt the fragile creature. He found Newton quite beautiful in a way, soft and to be handled with care.  
  
  
Newton found Blaylock absolutely frightening, but his teasing kisses and the way his hands just knew how to make his knees turn to jelly was fascinating. Newton eventually began to squirm and Blaylock reluctantly let him exit the shower stall, watching as the young man began to dry himself off. Blaylock noted Newton's erection and licked his lips but Newton seemed uninterested.  
  
  
"I'm getting nothing done!" Newton spoke gently, pulling his pants back on. Blaylock smiled, guilty as charged and turned off the water.  
  
  
"What _are_ you working on?" Blaylock asked him, taking his time to dry himself with a towel. Newton paused and watched him for a moment, almost tempted...  
  
  
"Something important," Newton replied vaguely, "time is a key factor, I must focus."  Blaylock watched him exit the bathroom and sighed heavily, deciding to let him just get on with it and perhaps explore the complex for a while.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Newton had several projects happening all at once, in different areas but the main one was the space vessel. It had to be ready within seven years and there was still a lot of work yet to be done on it. He stressed a little over the next several hours, working late into the night and getting a few things actually completed. He found that his mind kept wandering to Blaylock, Newton had researched vampires briefly and Blaylock was sort of confusing. He seemed to have retained some of his humanity, expressing feelings and yet when he had fed...  
  
  
There was a difference in him that was very noticeable. Newton was thinking about the way Blaylock's hands softly caressed his body, when the vampire entered the room and approached him.  
  
  
"I came by to say goodnight," Blaylock told him, "I might head off for a bit of sleep now."  Newton glanced warily at the clock and frowned.  
  
  
"It's dawn," he said softly.  
  
  
"I know," Blaylock suddenly seemed quite tired.  
  
  
"I'll come fetch you a bit later on," Newton told him gently, "our new researcher should be arriving later this morning, I should like for her to take a look at you."  Blaylock nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "see you a little later, then."  He smiled suggestively at Newton, causing the young man to blush and avert his eyes. Blaylock returned to the bed, laying down and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

  
  
  
***  
  
  
By mid morning, Hans was at Newton's office door with the new researcher.  
  
  
"Good Morning, Mister Newton!" Hans greeted his boss, "Ms. Kaley to see you."  Newton looked at the woman and gestured for her to enter, Hans left them to it and closed the door. Kaley sat down across from Newton's desk, smiling at him brightly.  
  
  
"I'm so honored to be working here, Mister Newton," Kaley gushed, "I am ready to jump into it, just show me what to do!"  Newton stood up, walking to the door.  
  
  
"The lab is this way," he told her calmly. Kaley got up and followed him down the hall, into the research lab and her eyes grew wide as she gazed around.  
  
  
"There's so much technology!" she gaped, "all the newest stuff... some of it I haven't even seen before!"  
  
  
"We have prototypes of various machines still under experimental production," Newton explained, "you'll find your way around them, I'm sure."  
  
  
"Amazing!" Kaley beamed.  
  
  
"I'll fetch Mister Blaylock for you," Newton said carefully and left.

 

*

 

Blaylock felt something touch his shoulder, he opened his eyes and turned around to be surprised by a soft kiss to his lips from Newton. Blaylock drew back and smiled slightly, though a little bewildered by the greeting.  
  
  
"Could you wake me like this every time?" Blaylock flirted. Newton smiled at him shyly and motioned towards the door.  
  
  
"You're needed in the lab," he responded quietly. Blaylock got out of bed, silently following Newton back to Kaley. Newton remained in the doorway, while Blaylock entered the lab and sat by Kaley.  
  
  
"Mister Blaylock, I've heard so much about you!" Kaley greeted him with enthusiasm, "I've been filled in and these notes are fascinating, mind if I take a look at you for myself?"  
  
  
"By all means," replied Blaylock, finding Kaley to be quite attractive. Newton turned and quietly slipped away back to his office, he was sure that if there were any problems; Blaylock would let him know.

 

*

 

Some hours later, Kaley walked into Newton's office and he looked up at her curiously.  
  
  
"Is something wrong, Kaley?" Newton asked her casually.  
  
  
"It's the formula," replied Kaley, "I've noticed some miscalculations in it and well, Mister Blaylock seems quite tired. I fear the effects are wearing off."  Newton looked concerned.  
  
  
"Would you send him to my office?" he asked her.  
  
  
"He's gone to bed, Mister Newton," Kaley shrugged, "he really couldn't keep his eyes open."  Newton dismissed her and returned to the bedroom, locking the door shut behind him as he entered. Blaylock opened his eyes a little, seemingly older somehow than Newton thought he should look.  
  
  
"It's no use," Blaylock spoke tiredly, "it's happening again."  
  
  
"We won't give up," Newton reassured him, "I'll have Kaley give you another shot."  
  
  
"She did that already," Blaylock sat up slowly, "it didn't take."  Newton walked over to him and sat on the bed.  
  
  
"What can I do?" he asked.  Blaylock really couldn't answer that one, he'd come to Newton looking for answers because nobody else had any.

  
  
  
"I'm tired," Blaylock spoke softly, "yet I hunger... "  Newton looked very anxious indeed, as Blaylock leaned forwards and began to slow kiss his neck.  
  
  
"Oh," Newton closed his eyes, feeling something strange about Blaylock now.  
  
  
The hunger within the vampire was strong, his fangs grazed Newton's soft flesh and slowly began to sink in. Newton's eyes flew open and his body tensed up, Blaylock's arms around him preventing him from startling and jumping away in fright. Blaylock tried not to, he really did but once the strange taste of the artificial blood had passed, his fangs found their way into Newton's actual body beneath the human flesh.  
  
  
" _Uhh_ , _ah_! Ow!" Newton protested, trying to push him away. Blaylock's grip got tighter, so Newton had to stop struggling and closed his eyes.  
  
  
Blaylock drank deeply of the alien fluid, it was nothing like blood but it was refreshing in a strange way. He felt Newton's body starting to relax, so he reluctantly withdrew his fangs and turned his face away, resisting all urges to drain the spaceman dry. Newton felt a little dizzy, the room spun when he opened his eyes.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Blaylock apologized, feeling guilty after what he'd done. Newton slowly lay down and closed his eyes, trying to fight the feeling of sleep that suddenly overwhelmed him but he fainted and Blaylock looked down at him sadly.  
  
  
"I'm really sorry," he whispered.

 

*

 

When Newton came to, he blinked and sat up slowly. Blaylock was still there beside him, looking worried.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Blaylock.  
  
  
"I'm... I'm alright," Newton told him, looking at him curiously. Blaylock seemed younger again, but what had been the cause?  
  
  
"I think your blood agrees with me, Mister Newton," Blaylock obviously felt the difference. Newton offered him a weak smile.  
  
  
"Well then," he said, reaching out to touch Blaylock's cheek tentatively, "let's hope the effects last a little longer this time." Blaylock's eyes closed at his soft touch, a light smile played upon his lips.  
  
  
"I really didn't mean to hurt you," Blaylock apologized again.  Newton leaned in and kissed the vampire's mouth, pushing him down onto the bed and turning out the lights.  
  
  
" _Oohh... yesss_... "

 

  
  
*

=THE END=


End file.
